The present invention relates to a hand tool mounting device and more particularly to a device for mounting a hand tool having two pivoted handles, permitting a hand tool to be conveniently carried with oneself or hung on a wall surface for show.
A small hand tool must be properly packed before it is sent to an outlet for sale. It has been now the most common way to individually pack a hand tool in a transparent plastic covering on a paper or plastic card which generally has a hole for hanging on a nail or a projecting object from a wall surface so that the hand tool packed therein can be conveniently carried with oneself or hung on wall surface for show. This packing method is not satisfactory in use because it produces some disadvantages as outlined hereinafter.
1. Because the plastic covering or card must be discarded when the hand tool is to be used, environmental pollution problem can not be eliminated.
2. Because the plastic covering is not openable before purchase, a consumer can only examine the hand tool packed therein through visual examination.
3. After the plastic covering is removed, a separate hand tool case or mounting device may be required to hold or carry the hand tool.